Oak Side Summer Camp
by UMCameronUM
Summary: The characters of Voltron: Legendary Defender are born in a world where their galactic world does not exist. Though, the same characters such as the royal altean family are human. It shows the adventures of relationships and hardships, with occasional humor.


CHAPTER ONE

Matthew Holt needed one hundred more volunteer hours so he could get into and officially apply for The Garrison University, so he really had his luck put out for him, especially considering it was the last day of school of his Junior year and there was no way in Hell he could do all of it next year. Even though he should have more free periods than classes his Senior year, his depressive state Freshman year stopped him from passing some of his required classes so he needed more credits than an average student. He wasn't ready to balance volunteer hours and extra classes all at once.

Matt knocked at one of the office doors, he wondered if he should just walk right in, but he was interrupted mid knock by another student opening the door to walk out of the counselor's office. He shoved Matt's shoulder to get passed him and sent him a death glare. _Nice_ _mullet, asshole_ , Matt thought, stopping himself from saying it outloud and probably getting himself into a fistfight. The one who ran into him wore a leather jacket and black skinny jeans with black hair to match his apparent emo aesthetic that made Matt hate him just a tad bit more.

"Matthew!" _Great, he already knows my name by memory_. "Have a seat! Good to see ya, kid! What did you come here to talk about?" He gestured towards the seat across from his desk.

"Well Mr.―"

"Please, just call me Coran."

"Okay... Coran. I'm kind of having a problem with a school I'm set on for college." Matt took a seat, setting his backpack down next to his seat with a thud.

"Ah, I see."

"Yeah, so, here's the situation. The Garrison University only accepts students with volunteer hours, specifically one hundred and ten, total, since it's an honorary school, but I've only done ten."

"Are you a Sophomore?" Coran asked, shuffling his files.

"That's the thing. I'm a Junior and next time school starts, I'll have more classes than the average Senior already so I can't really complete all those hours next year."

"Well, what's so special about this school that you couldn't have the same opportunities from a similar school? There could be plenty of schools like the Garrison that have similar things with less requirements." Coran suggested.

"Coran, you know what it's like to have a plan I'm guessing. And you probably know that it sucks when it falls through. I've been hoping to get into this school since I was seven years old and my dad went to this school. It means a lot that I get accepted. Is there any way I can complete my volunteer work this summer?"

Coran sighed, in thought. "Yes, I think I know a place that you could volunteer at. Hope you can manage it though, Holt. Oak Side Summer Camp for grades eight through twelve. If you can do it for four weeks day and night, you get your hundred hours and more. Everything is on this pamphlet and so is the website to sign up for a camp counselor."

"Thank you, thank you so much Mr.― uh, Coran," Matt said, relief washing through him as Coran handed him the pamphlet. Matt stuffed it in his backpack and jumped up from his seat with much more enthusiasm compared to when he entered. "See you next year!"

"Yup, have a great summer." Coran smiled gently. "The second pamphlet in a week for the same place. Huh," he mumbled as the door closed behind Matt.

THE NEXT DAY (First Day Of Summer)- 10AM

...

Katie barged into Matt's room to alert him about her plans, but Matt didn't notice as he was too focused on his computer screen, drawing. "Matt, stop drawing anime girls and get off your computer!" She yelled, taking off Matt's headphones.

"Hey! I'm drawing! What do want anyway, gremlin?" Matt asked, opening a browser to hide his drawing of Hatsune Miku in a summer outfit.

"Okay, first of all, I totally saw that. Second of all, I'm going to Hunk's to play Mario Kart so if I get convicted of murder, you know why. Just make sure to tell mom if she asks why I disappeared."

"Don't worry, she won't ask."

"Hey!" Katie slapped his shoulder, getting an 'Ow' from Matt as she left.

"Close the door, dammit!" Matt got up, reluctantly to add, and closed the door before returning to his computer. He stopped right before he put on his headphones and looked back at his backpack that he hadn't touched since he plopped on his bed yesterday. The pamphlet still hung out of the side pocket he shoved it in. Matt wasn't only annoyed at how far away it was, but how lazy and unneat he had gotten by throwing his backpack on his bed and shoving the pamphlet out of excitement into his bag when he got it, wrinkling the perfectly folded paper. Now it was annoying to look at.

He got up and pulled out the crinkled piece of paper and went back to his desk, trying to smooth it out before opening it. It was no use, the paper just seemed to bounce back into the creases it was morphed into. Matt opened it, looking at the last page of the mini booklet and typed the link into the web browser, finding the camp's website.

Matt clicked on the bottom link, sending in his information they required and filled out the application. "Now we wait."

...

The card swiped through the reader, making a loud beeping noise. "Here's your coffee sir," said a male barista from the other side of the counter, handing someone a coffee.

"Shiro! Long time no see! How's it going?" The barista looked up, shocked at the sudden call of his name.

"Hey, Lotor? Uhm, I'm doing great thanks. I'll call you again when your coffee is ready," Shiro gave a kind smile and hurried back into the shop's employee area. _What the hell is he doing here?_ Shiro closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He made his life a shit hole the past year, and he wasn't prepared to have to serve him an espresso out of the kindness of his heart.

Shiro entered the counter again and started to make his espresso, keeping himself from putting way to much salt in it to make him disgusted, but that would only stop their sales. He'll probably give bad reviews to his minions and they won't come to the café. Shiro finished and handed the drink to Lotor, giving a strained smile.

Lotor didn't give a thanks, and turned his heel to Shiro, making his way to his table of friends and agents. Shiro huffed, keeping his gaze away from them. He didn't want to make this situation worse. Eventually the crew left and pushed past another person, completely disregarding their existence.

"Can I get a drip coffee and a blueberry muffin, please?"

"For sure. Name?" Shiro asked.

"Matt."

"That'll be six dollars," Shiro said, accepting the six neatly folded dollar bills. Matt smiled and found a seat to wait for his drink and muffin to be ready. He looked out the window at the empty street. Even though it was downtown, there usually wasn't that many people walking around in a small town in Arizona. He didn't mind it in the least bit, he enjoyed the slight buzzing of cars passing by with the calm atmosphere to contrast with it. Matt was knocked out of his trance with the call of his name by the counter.

"Order for Matt." Matt got up and stumbled a little bit after escaping his thoughts suddenly. He laughed it off and accepted the coffee mug handed his way.

"Sorry, I was zoned out for a minute. Thanks!" Matt said as he rubbed the back of his neck with his open hand.

"Oh, uhm, don't forget your muffin," Shiro said with a smirk.

"Right! Right, yeah. That thing that I paid for..." Matt took the muffin off the counter and held it with his mouth for a moment to give Shiro a finger gun matched with a wink. Shiro just returned a thumbs up and went back to his work.

 _Could you be more awkward? God you're stupid_. Matt just ate his food in silence while he stared out the window once more, counting all the red cars that went by. It was something him and his sister Katie did a while back when waiting by the bus stop.

...

"Hermano! Get your ass down here right now!"

"Veronica! Language!"

"Sorry Mama. Lance won't come downstairs and I've been calling him for ages!" Veronica whined, popping her bubblegum and tying her hair up in a ponytail.

"Well, then you throw el gato on him and he'll whine and get up. That's what I always do. It doesn't call for you to run your mouth like a sailor," Maria said with her arms crossed against her chest. Veronica just sighed as she blew another large bubble, only for it to pop in her face. "That's what you get for talking too mature compared to your actions."

Lance was standing at the end of the staircase, letting his sister and mother bicker at each other. "Yeah Mama, drag her."

Maria whapped Lance's arm playfully with a cleaning rag she was using on the counter earlier. "We don't promote violence in this household."

"Says the person who just hit me with a rag," Lance muttered under his breath. Maria just gave him a look and he decided he should just stay out of it. He rushed over to the door and quickly put on his shoes and tied his jacket around his waist.

"Lance, Where are you going? I need to talk to you, hold up!" Veronica yelled at him as he ran out the door, leaving it wide open. Veronica held her hand to her face for a moment.

"You can never keep him in one place for too long, I thought you would have caught on to that already," Maria said, going back to wiping down the countertop.


End file.
